A wide range of vehicles having a motorized drive arrangement are known for conveying various subjects, either for purposive locomotion or for recreational purposes. The means used to command the motorized drive arrangement of these vehicles varies greatly. For example, an operator may manipulate an accelerator pedal to control forward motion of an automobile, while steering is typically performed using a steering wheel. Or the motion of a sporting vehicle may be controlled by rocking a foot board upon which a user is balanced towards the front or rear to mechanically move a throttle cable, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,548 (Francken). Based on the operator's physical attributes for example, or the transporter's intended functionality, alternative methods for controlling motion of a transporter may be desirable.